


Unsteady

by Defy_the_Stars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Theyre both adults (+18), Volleyball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defy_the_Stars/pseuds/Defy_the_Stars
Summary: Where Keith as to learn that it’s okay to fall and just lay down for a while, okay to rely on someone else than himself, okay to cry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Unsteady by X Ambassador and Don't Forget About me by Cloves while writing this. If anyone's interested, here are the Youtube links;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0lw3qylVfY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kM1wb2hXLws
> 
> First time posting one of my works, a bit nervous. hope you'll like it anyways, Enjoy! ^_^

Keith was absent, like the rest of this week’s practices. Well, he was on the court, practicing his set, but he wasn't really completely there. He was distant, and wouldn't interact with the other players, nor talk to the coaches. 

Shiro looked has he rigidly set the ball to Lance, way too low for the tall player to do anything with it. ‘’I told you, you need to use your legs more’’ he pointed out, only to have a muttered apologies in response, Keith frustratedly replacing his hair up. He was confused. Keith was a well-behaved player and skilled setter, and today’s performance wasn't proving it. He emanated a tense and hostile aura that was affecting the team’s general mood. 

After yet another missed set from Keith, he dismissed the boys for a water break before approaching him. He hadn't moved from his spot next to the net, lost in his thoughts, a severe expression distorting his traits. When Shiro came closer, Keith briefly looked him, eyes a bit absent. ‘’Sorry, I’m just having trouble, eh, concentrating, ’’ he whispered softly, and before Shiro could say anything, he briskly walked toward his bag. Shiro’s concerned gaze followed him as picked his bottle and exited the gym without another word or look. 

When Coran asked him what was up, Shiro couldn't do more than shrugs. 

‘’Well, I’m not very good with these sort of things...You should maybe go see him? I’ll do scrimmage with the other boys in the meantime.’’ 

Shiro only nodded before following Keith, absently wondering if he was just filling his bottle to the fountain. he finally found him outside, seated in the stairs. He hadn't moved when Shiro opened the door and seated himself next to him, still keeping some distance not to make Keith uncomfortable. 

His arm was wrapped around himself in a defensive manner, and his gaze was fixed on his bottle. Goosebumps were decorating his legs and harm, and Shiro became conscious of how cold it actually was outside. The day had already set, and the dark sky was setting a serene and eerie ambiance. 

“You seemed tense today. Did something happened?” 

Keith took a sip from his bottle, letting the silence agonize. He knows Shiro well, and he wouldn't let him return to the practice without him telling what’s up. his throat is tight with torment, and he barely whispers his response. 

“no.’’ 

He wished it to be easier. Or that perhaps Shiro would just return inside and leave him alone. He took another sip, letting the water run down his throat before continuing. ‘’it- it’s just frustrating, you know?” Shiro didn't respond, just looked at him with a knowing look, a soft expression taking over is sharp traits. Keith peeks at him, briefly meeting his gaze, to then turn to the dark starless sky. 

It took times to admit it to himself that there was something wrong going on. He always thought that if he tried hard enough, it would resolve itself, just like any things was supposed to be. But it came to a point where it felt like too much. it took much to try, to much to keep up with the others. He had enough, always finding himself having these same feelings, that same emptiness. He became paler and paler, more and more silent, less and less determined. He barely had enough energy to show up at school, even less to be attentive in class. Practice where becoming more and more frustrating, a core, yet it had always been his favorite thing, to play. He felt alive on the court then anywhere else, and now it had somehow been taken away from him. 

He thought about how he came so far. What he’d accomplished before, what he and his team could accomplish this year. The faith himself, his team, Shiro, had in him and his capacity. He felt betrayed by his own self. 

departing his gaze from the sky, he looked directly in those eyes, those same ones that made many of his days better, his life less lonely, his heart flutter. A flicker of worry and sadness passed in them. That’s exactly what Keith did not want. He could take care of his own, find his own way. He didn't want to uncertainty hurt people he loved for something he was supposed to overcome himself. But as he was staring in those eyes, lost in their familiarity, their soft and concerned expression, he couldn't stand it alone anymore. 

He had enough.

Tears silently trailed on his cheek as he choked down a sob. He clenched his fist.  
‘’I just- don’t know what to do anymore’’ 

sobs finally escape his mouth, his body gently trembling because of the cold, the sadness, the finally. he felt a hand rest on his back, gently stroking it. 

‘’it’s okay’’ murmured Shiro. ‘’I’m here’’

Keith only sobbed harder, realization and repressed thoughts crashing onto him. He couldn't repress it anymore. And It felt right to cry. It was tiring, his mind was a bit hazy, but it felt good, relieving. The anxiety that clutched his heart and guts was gently washing away.

He felt a bit exposed, feeling Shiro’s presence by his side, but its was somewhat comforting, less lonely. The tension was released from his chest and breathing became easier. His cries softened, replaced by little occasional hiccups. A wave of calm and silence washed over them as the final tears rolled down his cheeks. 

A moment passed, Shiro trying to find Keith’s eyes under his bangs that were partially covering his face. Keith felt ashamed and didn't want any pity, but the thought disappeared as Shiro’s voice rose from the silence.

‘’ It’s okay to rely on others, you know’’ 

Keith slowly raised his chin and looked at the empty streets before them, carefully avoiding Shiro’s gaze. he waited for him to continue, but the silence just itself. When he finally look up, he was gazing at his prosthetic arm with a frown. He gulped, before continuing.

‘’it’s normal to fall sometimes and to take your time before standing up again. it's okay to… to take time for yourself, breathe and think about it.’’Looking up, Shiro gaze finally meet Keith’s. ‘’Just know that we- I, will be there for you in these moments, okay?’’

A moment passed, the two of them just gazing into each other's eyes, saying things through the unsaid. 

It was Shiro that first clumsily got up, offering a hand to Keith. He gladly took it, and they were now comfortably standing close to each other. 

‘’Do you want to… eh, go home early, or...?’’ 

Shiro’s voice died down at the sight of Keith soft expression. His eyes were tired and a soft red from the crying. His complexion was paler than before, and he could see the tears trails running down to his jaw. His cheeks and nose were pink from the crying. He looked vulnerable, but Shiro couldn't mistake the small and gentle smirk stretching his thin lips. 

‘’no, I’d rather stay.’’

Home was here, with Shiro and his team, where he felt supported and loved. They were his family.

Before thinking too much about it, Keith gently wrapped his arms around Shiro’s tall frame. Keith wasn't one to show physical affection, but it was different, it was Shiro. And it felt nice.

Breathing in the familiar masculine scent, he thought about the feelings he had for the man that arms’ were now gently holding him. His heart ached and he only tightened his hold onto the embrace. Those feelings were going to be the death of him. He at least got to hold him, and he didn't want to let go if that’s how he was going to end.

He murmured a light thank you, before glancing up, shyly grinning. Shiro responds with a chuckle and warm eyes.His gaze slowly traveled to Keith’s slightly parted lips. A moment passed before Keith gently departed from the hug, and rapidly returned inside.

Shiro's eyes followed his actions, mind racing and battling with thoughts and questions. He was left slightly confused and flustered, uncertain of what to do with the lump of emotions in his throat. He wasn't accustomed to this, whatever it was, but it felt…good, and right. He took a moment before following Keith inside, a soft smile playing on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> (n_n)/ Hey, little muffins.Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Might also do a second part or something like that. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and critics are always appreciated.


End file.
